Reparando mi pasado
by lidiamalfoygranger
Summary: A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, y él a cometido muchos errores, podrá enmendar sus errores? Entre ellos llevar a la muerte de la mujer que aun ama, pero que segun el, lo traiciono?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01

Ese dia de invierno estaba preparado para todo, pero no para lo que me esperaba al llegar a mi mansion... Ginebra Weasley, mi amante, lloraba desesperadamente con su pelo del color del fuego cubriendo su rostro, en sus brazos un bulto envuelto en mantas azules.

Un escalofrio me recorrio el cuerpo y negando con la cabeza me acerque a ella. Al sentir mi presencia levanto hacia mi su cara permitiendome ver sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas por caer y sin que yo se lo pidiera desarropo las mantas. Pude apreciar a un dormido bebe pelirrojo con pequeñas pequitas salpicadas por el rostro. No era mi hijo, la secreta esperanza de que al final yo estuviera equivocado se esfumo dando sitio a la rabia que domino mis sentidos.

Como un tornado a punto de devastar una ciudad subi las escaleras de tres en tres y entre a la habitacion al final del pasillo, su habitacion, NUESTRA habitacion. La rabia que naciera en mi hace apenas unos instantes desaparecio y la desolacion me inundo al ver lo que se encontraba sobre el lecho.

Lentamente camine hacia la cama queriendo traspasar con la mirada las sabanas blancas que cubrian lo que parecia un cuerpo. Autoconvenciendome de que quizas solo era una broma cruel de aquella que lo habia dejado a la orillas del infierno, rompiendo mi corazon, comence a gritar amenazandola con los crucios que bien conocia si no terminaba con la farsa.

El llanto de Ginebra, quien deduje siguio mis pasos ceso mis gritos y algo llamo mi atencion... En el suelo hechas bollos se encontraban las sabanas verdes que en la mañana vestian la cama, manchadas de sangre. No, no podia ser verdad, solo trataba de hacerlo sufrir otra vez, debia desenmascararla. A la velocidad de una snith levante las sabanas blancas y todo acabo.

En ese preciso momento, puedo decir que yo Draco Malfoy se hundio en lo profundo del infierno. Alli palidas, con los ojos vacios mirando a la nada estaba Hermione Granger, heroina de guerra, la mujer que ahora sabia aun amaba, muerta


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 02: Tres años despues.

No me he vuelto a casar, aun me pesa su memoria a pesar de que he mandado a destruir todo lo que me recordaba a ella. Todo menos a ese niño.

-Papi, quieres jugar conmigo?- oigo una voz infantil que ingresaba a mi despacho.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames asi- le grite sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Pe-pero-.

-Pero nada, ahora vete- ha salido corriendo apunto de echarse a llorar. Sonrio satisfecho. Odiaba a esa criatura por dos razones... Primero por ser hijo de quien era, una minicomadreja, un Weasley, el simbolo de que ella jamas me quiso y solo jugo conmigo. Por ultimo por ser el culpable de su muerte, si ese engendro no hubiese nacido, Hermione estaria viva, pagando por su traicion pero a mi lado, siendo solo mia.

Aun recuerdo que tras el velorio, donde no asistio ningun gryffindor salvo mi pelirroja, decidi entregarle el niño a Weasley pero Ginebra me convencio de no hacerlo.

-"Seria una deshonra tanto para ti, como para ella Draco. Podemos irnos al mundo muggle, tu tienes negocios alli"- fueron sus palabras llenas de determinacion. Pese a las diferencias y cuces que hubo entre ella y en ese entonces mi esposa cuando "convivimos" los tres en la Mansion Malfoy, parece guardarle mucho aprecio y cuida a ese bastardo como si fuera suyo propio. Aunque despues de todo es su sobrino.

Y asi es como pasados tres años desde que ella se marcho para siempre, vivimos en el mundo que jure despreciar durante mis primeros diecisiete años de vida. Aparentamos ser una familia, nada mas que una mentira. Mis padres deben de estar revolcandose en la tumba porque su unico hijo, vive con una traidora a la sangre, sin estar casados y con el hijo de su difunta esposa sangre sucia que ni siquiera es suyo y que encima porta el nombre y apellido de su fortuna, Scorpius Malfoy. Ironias de la vida.

Un llanto de mujer me saca de mis pensamientos, una mujer que se aceeca a mi despacho. La puerta se abre y tras ella aparece Ginebra, en sus manos un test de embarazo muggle. No necesito preguntar, otro fracaso mas. Ante mi rostro endurecido de rabia sale tan silenciosamente como sus sollozos se lo permiten.

Caigo como un peso muerto en una silla y de la gaveta de mi escritorio saco una foto en movimiento y un pensadero. Las lagrimas se me escapan ante su mirada de dulzura. Fue imposible destruir algo tan hermoso. Caigo una vez mas en mis recuerdos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 03: Recuerdos(parte 1)

En el "octavo año", luego de la batalla de Hogwarts...

La guerra ha sido devastadora, no hubo vencedores ni vencidos. Puede que finalmente los "buenos" hayan derrotado a Voldemort pero las perdidas arrasaron con la sensacion de victoria.

Luego de salir de Azkaban gracias al trio dorado y hacerme cargo de mi fortuna, tras la muerte de mis padres en la batalla, decidi volver al Colegio de Magia y Hechizeria. La soledad era mi unica compañera, por eleccion propia, ya que aun seguia siendo el principe de Slytherin. Luego de tanta destruccion comprendi que todos aquellos que eran mis "amigos", en realidad me admiraban por ser alguien de quien no me sentia orgulloso, y eso me hacia sentir vacio.

Convivi en ese estado hasta mitad de cursi, luego todo cambio, ella me cambio. He de admitir que siempre me habia causado cierta curiosidad e interes pero era un Malfoy, y ella una sangre sucia. Sus ojos chocolates brillantes de sabiduria me cautivaron y entre sonrisas, miradas (era gracioso pescarla viendome porque se sonrojaba) y pequeños roces sin querer... Me enamore. Fue magico... Draco Malfoy suspirando por Hermione Granger.

Muchas veces planee acercarme a ella, pero siempre ganaba mi lado cobarde al verla rodeada de gryffindors. Puede que ya no hubiera tantos cruces entre serpientes y leones, pero el resentimiento seguia presente.

Hasta que un dia ocurrio, fue ella quien se acerco, y apartir de ese entonces comenzamos una especie de amistad, mostrandome un lado de ella que desconocia. Cuando estabamos solos, a escondidas, era una chica suelta, directa y un par de veces bastante atrevida. A lo lejos, cuando nos cruzabamos en los pasillos o en publico, en cambio se mostraba timida, fragil... A la vista de todos eramos tan solo dos personas que se ignoraban.

La primera vez que la bese fue como tocar el cielo, sus besos eran apasionados, los mios desesperados. Habia sido en la torre de astronomia bajo las estrellas, ya que normalmente nos encontrabamos en horarios nocturnos.

Finalmente, la ultima noche del año en el castillo, en nuestra noche de graduacion, recibi una carta voladora de ella citandome en la reconstruida Sala de los Menesteres, cuando la fiesta terminara. Durante la ceremonia no pude dejar de verla, estaba hermosa, su pelo castaño en un moño suelto y ella en un vestido purpura y largo. Esperaba ansioso el encuentro y un poco molesto por la forma en que Weasley parecia pegarse a ella. Tenia ganas de hacerlo vomitar babosas como en segundo año, pero esta vez deseaba que el hechizo saliera de mi varita.

Cuando hubo concluido todo, me dirigi a toda velocidad a la cita, pasando antes por mi sala comun a dejar mi tunica y la corbata, llendo tan solo con los pantalos negros y la camisa de lino blanca. Habian pasado media hora, comenzaba a desesperarme hasta que la vi doblar el pasillo viniendo hacia mi. Traia otro vestido, de color naranja y estaba despeinada como si hubiera corrido.

. -Disculpame Dragon, es que Harry y Ron no me dejaban en paz para poder escabullirme.

. -Tranquila- le dije plantandole un beso en la comisura de la boca- veo que te has cambiado de vestido.

Ella bajo la mirada hacia su atuendo y parecio diagustada.

. Si, se lo he robado a Ginny que por suerte ya dormia, necesitaba algo mas ligero para correr y fue lo que primero estaba a la vista.

. -Oh, eso explica el mal gusto- comente con una cara de asco. Me miro enojada- lose, lo siento, son tus amigos.

Ella solo me beso. Luego paso tres veces ante la pared hasta que aparecio la puerta de la sala. Al entrar me quede de piedra, todo estaba iluminado por velas flotantes, una cama en el centro, con sabanas blancas de seda cubiertas de petalos de rosas. Ante semejante paraiso, me gire a verla, su sonrisa era picara.

. -Quiero que seas el primero- me dijo en un murmullo bajo.

. -Y el unico- recalque yo para luego besarla con pasion y dirigirla hacia donde estaba la cama. Baje lentamente el cierre de su vestido prestado, hipnotizado ante sus gestos de placer. No pude evitar un silbido de aprobacion cuando el vestido cayo y pude verla practicamente desnuda, pues no llevaba sosten y una pequeña braga color verde cubria su parte mas intima.

Me dispuse a desnudarme yo mismo pero ella se me adelanto rompiendo mi camisa para luego maniobrar con el cinturon y bajar mis pantalones. Ahora que estabamos los dos en las mismas condiciones, la recoste en la cama y comence a besar sus pechos perfectos mientras uno de mis dedos jugaba dentro de su ropa interior. A su vez, ella acariciaba mi espalda y mis brazos.

Habia estado con varias mujeres, despues de todo no era solo el principe de slytherin, sino tambien el dios del sexo de Hogwarts, pero esto no tenia comparacion, queria que fuera eterno. Mi castaña no parecia querer lo mismo porque bajo sus manos y se deshizo de mis boxer.

. -Por favor Dragon, te necesito- me pidio entre pequeños gemidos. Imposible resistir. Rompi sus bragas y me introduci lentamente en ella, dandole pequeñis besos en el rostro para aliviar el dolor. Luego cpmence a moverme y literalmente tocamos el cielo.

Al salir de ella, fui testigo de las manchas de sangre en las sabanas y en su entrepierna. Quise abrazarla para asi dormir juntos por primera vez, pero ella se levanto rapidamente.

-Auch!-exclamo al moverse. Ante mi atonita mirada comenzo a vestirse.

. -Que haces?-le pregunte un poco ronco aun- crei que...

. -Creiste que me quedaria contigo?-me replico en un claro tono burlon-eres mas idiota de lo que pense.

. -Pero tu me quieres, fuiste mia- le dije levantandome de la cama y poniendome frente a ella.

. -Oh si, digamos que queria a alguien con experiencia y de paso hacerte pagar todo lo que me hiciste desde los nce años-siseo mirandome con dureza.

. -No, tu no puedes hacerme esto-rogue pateticamente.

. -Te has enamorado de mi?- cuestiono para luego reirse a carcajadas.-nunca ensuciaria mi reputacion con alguien como tu, un ex mortifago.

Sin mas se fue, dejandome desnudo y con el corazon roto... Pero era un Malfoy, y me vengaria.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 04: Recuerdos (parte 2)... El inicio de la venganza.

Al año de salir de Hogwarts, en un bar muggle, me encontre con la pobretona Weasley, quien lucia ojerosa y con los ojos hinchados. Vale que no me caia bien, pero ante todo era un caballero por lo que me acerque a ella.

. -Weasley, que te ha pasado? Te ha dejado Potter?- le pregunte con un poco de malicia. Era conocido por todo slytherin que ella babeaba por el dichoso elegido, y en ocaciones eso era motivo de burla.

. -Malfoy?- se giro hacia mi sin poder disimular su sorpresa.-tragame tierra- murmuro para si misma, pero aun asi pude escucharla.

. -El mismo- conteste con una de mis mejores sonrisas- no me contestas?

. -Oh si cierto. No, no me ha dejado, no a mi.

. -Y lloras porque tu amor dejo a su novia? No deberias estar contenta?- esta pelirroja era rara, yo saltaria en una pata.

. -Harry ha dejado a Hermione- mi cuerpo se tenso al escuchar su nombre- ella le mintio y a mi tambien, crei que era mi amiga-. Las lagrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro, hasta que finalmente colapso y estallo en un llanto desesperado. Me dio pena y rabia. Granger no tenia escrupulos.

Desde aquel dia, que nos encontramos en ese bar, nos hicimos inseparables, nos volvimos compañeros ocacionales compañeros de cama, debia decir que era la mujer mas fogoza con la que me habia cruzado.

. -Ahhhhhh!- el dulce sonido de un orgasmo me llevo al extasis y culmine sobre ella.

. -Ella perdio su virginidad con el chico del que yo estaba enamorada, sabiendo lo mucho que lo amaba. Harry la dejo por eso-me confeso luego de haberse recostado en mi pecho agotada. Nunca le habia preguntado en que Hermione la habia traicionado, no queria mencionarla, practicamente estuve un año sin saber de ella para que no me entraran las ganas de venganza.

Ahora estaba convencido de dos cosas. Primero Ginebra Weasley estaba enamorada de mi en sus años escolares, y por la forma en que escondio su rostro en mi cuello tras su confesion, apostaria que lo seguia estando. Segundo, ya era hora de que Granger pagara por todo.

. -No creo que sea buena idea- me decia ya por quinta vez, la mujer sentada en mis piernas mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos color del fuego.

. -Creo que ya es hora de que pague por todo- le replique a la vez que le daba un casto beso.

. -Si lo que me contaste que paso entre ustedes fue asi, ella no caera en tus redes. Despues de todo es la bruja mas inteligente de tu generacion, vera la intencion tras tus actos.

Debia admitir que en eso tenia razon. Hacia ya una semana, en mi cabeza maquinaba un plan perfecto para vengarme de la despiadada Granger... La ataria a mi toda la vida, la humillaria y le haria imposible su existencia.

. -Vere la manera de lograrlo, ya veras, todo saldra bien- susurre. Vi como su ceño se fruncia, estaba molesta, la conocia.

. -No puedes hacerlo- su tono de voz se volvio suplicante- no caera ella, caeras tu y te alejaras de mi. Me dejaras como todos.

. -Sabes que no me gusta que te comportes asi, no soporto tus inseguridades- le espete con dureza- lo hare con o sin tu ayuda.

Se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta de salida.

. -Obliviate- pronuncio en voz baja.

. -Si quieres puedo lanzarle un obliviate mañana en la reunion de gryffindors- me quede mudo sin comprender- si le borro lo que paso ese año entre ustedes, no tendra motivos para sospechar de tu venganza- me explico con una sonrisa. En dos zancadas me acerque a ella y devore con ansias su boca.

. -Por eso me gustas tanto.

Era un dia soleado, el callejon Diagon lucia alborotado de tanta gente que iba y venia, pues el inicio de las clases en Hogwarts estaba cerca. Iba camino a la heladeria principal, donde mi victima esperaba. Ginebra habia citado a Granger en plan de arreglar sus diferencias pero en su lugar, tendria un encuentro casual conmigo.

Al llegar al lugar observe mi reflejo en las ventanas, mi traje negro realzaba la blancura de mi piel a la vez que un mechon rubio cubria parte de mis ojos. Ni bien entre todas las brujas se giraron a verme, a deleitarse con mi presencia, todas menos ella, pero ya veria.

Me acerque a su mesa.

. -Hola Granger- susurre en su oido para luego dedicarle una de mis sonrisas de medio lado. Ella me miro sorprendida, y pude ver en sus ojos un brillobespecial, el mismo que tenia antes de engatusarme. Pero esta vez no seria yo quien caeria.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: Recuerdos parte 3

-¿Has obtenido algún avance?- me preguntó Ginebra mientras se vestia luego de una apasionada noche.

-Si- respondi reticente. Desde el dia en que nos encontramos en la heladería no habíamos perdido contacto. Granger parecia sorprendida y complacida por mi insistencia de invitarla a cenar o a pasear. En ocasiones sentia ganas de olvidarme de todo y tratar de volver las cosas en serio, pero luego recordaba todo lo pasado en el ultimo año, y las ganas de vengarme volvían.

Al parecer el hechizo de mi pelirroja habia funcionado a la perfección, pues la ex leona comenzaba a confiar en mi. La mención de un avance me hizo recordar que últimamente notaba a la castaña muy extraña. Hasta el dia de la fecha le habia robado un par de besos, que eran bien correspondidos, pero la ultima vez no habia encontrado respuesta; su cuerpo se habia tensado y apartado de mi al instante, excusándose con que no se sentía bien.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Ginebra mirándome a los ojos.

-Aunque la he notado un poco distante- le comente al fin. Ella se quedo mirándome, como analizando si decirme o no algo. Ellas habian vuelto a ser amigas, o al menos eso fingia, de esa manera la pelirroja me contaba lo entusiasmada que estaba conmigo, pues claro, Granger alardeaba de mi frente a ella, sabiendo que mi compañera estaba enamorada de mi, si tan solo supiera.

-¿Has leido la ultima edición de Corazon De Bruja?- me indago finalmente.

-No, no me interesan esas cosas- contesté con una mueca de asco.

-Pues deberías, alli salio una pequeña nota donde especulan con la bancarrota de la fortuna Malfoy- ¿De que carajos estaba hablando?- Puras patrañas, lo se, pero al parecer Hermione lo ha creído.- Me dice al ver mi cara.

-Creí que ella odiaba ese tipo de revistas- comente sin pensar.

-Y yo creí que era leal y bondadosa- me espeto con rencor.- Pero ya ves, ambos nos equivocamos.

Asi que por eso estaba tan enojada, vaya caza fortunas.

-Disculpa la demora- dije fingiendo una sonrisa a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a la castaña.- Es que he tenido que demandar a la tonta de Skeeter- continue analizando su reaccion.

-Si, esa mujer puede ser una pesadilla- susurro al aire, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Has leido las mentiras sobre mi fortuna?- solte con impaciencia.

-No, pero me lo comentaron. De todas maneras es evidente lo bien que te va en los negocios- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De seguro Potter y la Comadreja deben haberse regodeado con ese articulo- comente, ante lo que ella se quedo sin palabras.

Ginebra me habia contado que aunque de fuera parecían seguir siendo el Trio Dorado, hace tiempo esa amistad se habia roto.

-No hables asi de ellos- lucia enojada.- Y no, no creo ni que hayan leido , o bueno al menos hasta ayer no mencionaron nada.

-Lo lamento- vaya que era buena disimulando.- Me imagino que los ves seguido.

-No tanto como quisiera- comento con cierta nostalgia en la voz.  
-

-Cásate conmigo- le pedí luego de ser rechazado nuevamente. Todas las veces que lo intente y aun no podia llevármela a la cama, su cuerpo se tensaba, casi como si me tuviera asco. Yo fingia no darme cuenta.

-¿Que has dicho?- sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder de la sorpresa.

-Que te cases conmigo, te amo demasiado Hermione- decir esas palabras fue como sentir que habia tomado legia. Me miro por unos instantes.

-Por supuesto que si- contesto finalmente con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Debe de pensar que llevara una vida de reina, ja si supieras lo que te espera Granger"- pensé a la vez que la abrazaba y una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro.

-Estas hermosa- le dije y no mentía. Su vestido de novia le quedaba precioso, su pelo castaño caia sobre su espalda largo y ondulado. Sus ojos mieles brillaban ante la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana de nuestra ahora habitación. Era nuestra noche de bodas.

Y finalmente pude disfrutar de nuevo de su cuerpo, aunque resulto diferente, su cuerpo temblaba ante mi tacto y parecia en I sufrir ante mi roce, pero en ningún momento me detuvo. Era el primer dia de nuestra vida juntos, el primer dia de su miserable existencia como mi esposa.


End file.
